remembrance
by thesweetsummerchilde
Summary: three years, Erza mused, was not a short time. "and I'm back for the first time since then, standing on your street. and there's a letter left on your doorstep, when the first thing that you'll read..." - grayza
1. Reverberation: Three Years Ago

**Rated: T for cursing and angst.**

 **Summary** : Three years, Erza mused, was not a short time. "And I'm back for the first time since then, standing on your street. And there's a letter left on your doorstep, when the first thing that you'll read..." GrayZa, fluffy.

 **Author's Note** : This is a fluffy GrayZa oneshot. If you hate the ship, please kindly and quietly leave now. You have been warned.  
And by the way, I've been wondering that why are there so few GrayZa shippers? I respect Gruvia and Jerza, and I don't want to flame anyone or any ship here. These ships are both great, but... In my opinion: Too cliche. Too obvious. Nah. Just not my cups of tea. No. Nuh-uh. Nope. I'm more of a subtle girl. And beside, this is just a fifteen-year-old's judgement anyway.  
I prefer the old, classic best friends relationship more.

This is a oneshot, but I leave the ending open. If you guys want the second chapter, review :3 Or at least fav. Or follow. Anything at all. Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?

 **Disclaimer: This is just a fan's imagination running wild. I don't have any ownership, or make any monetary out of this. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and Tim McGraw (the song, the song, not the singer, get your mind out of the guts!) rightfully belongs to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Everything was as Erza remembered. At least, the city was.

Sitting in the driver's seat, her hands hang loosely on the wheel. Caramel-coloured eyes looked out, the dreamy look never left her orbs.

Acalypha had not changed since the last time she was here - meaning three years ago. It was still crowded and busy, various kinds of houses, old ones, modern ones, tangled into a graceful mess. The old, mossy clock tower stood high and mighty, staring down at busy people passing by. And further on the hill, her vision could make out a fairytale-like castle, white bricks and glass windows always open, bushes of roses brightened the pale color vividly, stone gray wall surrounding the building. The eerie atmosphere was ringing with people talking loudly, some occasional curses thrown out, the sound of machines and vehicles spinning and manulfacturing. The smell of moist and sweat and _life_ filled her nostrils, prickling the back of her eyes, creating goosebumps on her creamy skin.

She took a deep breath. Eagerness, graciousness and happiness had already bubbled inside her stomach uncontrollably, and Erza couldn't suppress a smile.

 _She was home_.

* * *

The first time she came here, Erza was a rebellious seventeen-year-old, running away from her foster home in a desperate attempt to be free.

It wasn't that they abused or treated her badly or anything. Quite the opposite, if you ask. Her adopted mother and father were strict, but kind and loving to her nonetheless.

She was always a good little girl, until one day. The everyday routine bored her endlessly. Every safety assurance and talking became suffocating.

Being daddy's good girl just wasn't enough. Erza felt like something was missing in her life.

And so one night, she snuck out from her bedroom's window in a way that could even make Natsu grinning proudly.

The red head just drove and drove, with only a destination in her head and one hundread dollar in her purse. One would say that travelling two thousand miles with that money was no way enough, but she could care less about that.

Acalypha.

Her supposed-to-be hometown.

She came from here.

Maybe her roots could help her finding the missing piece.

* * *

Slender fingers instinctively dug in the blue cardigan's pocket, and her smile widened in satisfaction as they touched a small, cold iPod.

Erza pressed the 'Play' button, and immediately, music poured in her ears.

She hummed the chorus cheerfully. Her feet drummed on the carpet in rhythm.

 _He liked this song too._

* * *

The city's greeting sign was too formal that it sounded empty.

She could found a thousand signs like that in this country.

Somehow, in the movies, in novels and stories, or even in people's telling, there was always something special about hometown. It was described as warmth flooding one's body, lighten one's mood, soothe your soul and erase the sadness. Like in mother's arms. Always protected. Always happy.

Their eyes always sparkled when the name was mentioned. They knew who they were. They knew where they belonged. They knew who was there, waiting.

When she was small, Erza just snorted 'Cheesy'.

Now she craved for it. For the feeling.

At last, when the fuel gauge ran to the zero point, her cape couldn't be put up and her convertible practically died, the girl just dropped her forehead on the steering wheel and sighed.

It was night and she was alone on the sandy shore of the beach.

If there had been a storm or a rain, she would have been drowned to death.

 _Ha, that is_ _ **so**_ _encouraging._

Water reflected the midnight blue colour of the sky, staining the smooth, cold and calm surface with something almost akin to blackness. Countless stars winked at her teasingly, bathing Erza in the pale starlight.

His breath was so icy that she mistook it for the thin frost layer lingering outside. Her hands clutched the blouse, desperately wrapping it around her exposed skin.

"I take it you are stuck in here?"

It was pure instinct that she turned her head abruptly and hit his in the process.

She nearly screamed out:

"GAHHH! WHO ARE YOU?!"

The stranger scowled.

"Calm down, will you? I won't rape you..."

The red-haired girl shot him a dirty look.

Said boy grimaced:

"Oh come on! Do I look like a bad guy?"

Nodded.

"Really?!"

Another nod.

He put his hand on the left chest in mock hurt.

"Ouch, you hurt me deep in there... I only wanted to help."

For the first time that day, Erza allowed a smile to crack on her face.

"And why, pray tell, hasn't it struck you that I am stargazing?"

"I don't know?" - He stroked his chin, pretending to be deep in thoughts - " Maybe it was because no one who go stargazing will bang their heads on the wheel?"

She grinned sheepishly.

He smirked a little, until his form straightened up.

"Come on, get out, I will help you out of here."

It was a moment, just a sheer moment, but Erza could finally see the warm feeling of being greeted. Of being cared.

Caramel eyes widened for just a minute before she accepted his hand.

He gave her a wolfish grin.

 _Welcome home._

Recalling back now, she could hardly point out exactly what song he hummed that night, only remembered it being a Tim McGraw's song.

* * *

The warmth seeped through her ribcage, through the pumping muscle inside her chest. Her whole body trembled at the familiar feeling.

White teeth bit down her lower lips as Erza's instinct urged.

* * *

"You haven't told me your name yet."

"Neither have you."

She pointed that out on the third day after their _fateful_ encounter. He had pushed her one hell of a car to the nearest place, which happened to be his home. And found her a shelter. Which, by the way, was _still_ his home. Sometimes she wondered if he had waited for innocent, desperate travellers like her at the beach.

When she voiced her question, he rolled his eyes and said it was only because the shore was his favourite place, and he just happened to be there by pure coincidence.

"Don't get so full of yourself. This was my place."

"You like to lay back, don't you?"

"Yeah."

And now she was sitting here, under the tree. He was lying down comfortably on the sand, dark blue eyes staring at the night sky up there with sparks. Black hair sprawled out on the yellow sand, and Erza had a certain urge to touch his hair with her hand.

She blamed it on his eyes, saying he could totally hypnotize her.

His lips quirked up in a small smile.

There was a comfortable silence between the two, before his deep voice reached out again:

"You still haven't told me your name."

His eyes bored at her.

Those velvety eyes, a mischevious glint gleamed wickedly.

She gulped. Her lips were suddenly so chapped.

They looked like the whole magnificent sky, with the gorgerous golden starlight...

 _Was it the night sky reflected in his eyes or... they were actually that..._?

 _Distracting_. She would set it down with _distracting_. His look was _**distracting**_.

She forced herself to look away.

"Mother taught me not to give my name to a stranger." - She said innocently, too innocent to be sincere, and stuck out her tongue at him. He eyed her sarcastically. Somehow his look succeeded in stopping her breath, and it took Erza a lot to grin again.

"You are daddy's little princess, aren't you?" - He clicked his tongue.

She smiled triumphantly:

"Not princess. _Queen_. I'm a queen." - And with that she jabbed a finger at his chest. (Oh god, his chest, where was his shirt _again_?! She was so _not_ going to suffer blood loss.) - "So you better dress yourself properly when in my presence, you mortal."

He playfully scorned, slowly sitting up.

Even when he sat, Gray was still a head taller than Erza.

"Your Majesty, please forgive me and my forgetfulness, I don't know where I lost my shirt."

He took her slender hand in his, and carefully guided it to his chiselled chest. His hand was bigger, the cold it radiated sent shivers down her spines.

Her hand was placed gently on his chest, where his heart should be.

Erza faintly made out the fast beating of his heart, under the cool skin directly touching her.

The boy smirked cockily as a very flustered red head.

"Well... I can always call you Titania." [1]

If that was even possible, her blush deepened, creating her new shade of red.

Erza stammered:

"A-Ano... You can just call me Erza..."

"Nah. That would be too plain." - His lazy smile crawled up his face again.

"And you, my dear sassy, red-haired queen, are nowhere near _plain_..."

"Isn't that right, Titania Erza?"

He bowed his head a little. His lips brushed against her hand.

"Gray Fullbuster, fully at your mercy and servitude, Your Highness."

* * *

 _He said the way my blue eyes shined put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

 _I said: "That's a lie."_

 _Just a boy in a Chevy truck_

 _That had a tendency of getting stuck on back roads at night._

 _And I was right there beside him all summer long._

* * *

Her eyes spotted very familiar tree. An old sakura tree, must have stood here for many years... and now, in the summer atmosphere, there certainly would be no flower blossom.

She rewarded herself a mocking smile. _Congratulation, you just figured out it's summertime!_

Then her eyes caught the sight of a cut, and Erza softly sighed.

* * *

"Have you danced before?"

She looked at him questioningly.

Gray shrugged.

"Nope."

His dark orbs glinted. He held out his hand for her.

"Huh?"

His smile widened.

"So come on, stand up! We're dancing!"

Her face paled.

"But I-I never...-Urgh! Gray!"

"Oh come on! I'll teach!"

"You know how to dance? How did yo- Nevermind, I may not want that answer. Why are we dancing?"

His pearly white teeth flashed out under the night sky.

"Isn't now the perfect time to dance?"

The boy waved his other hand, gesturing at their usual surrounding.

Erza looked around and couldn't help but _agree_ with the statement. The usual night sky, already smooth and breath-taking as it was with broken diamond shards shining and alluring. But now, now the full moon was there, being the pageant queen, huge, magnificent and purely white. The light illuminated down the glassy water surface, creating a crystal mirror, a blurry heaven. Even the tree they were standing under now looked like an art. Its shadow covered the two of them, blocking some of the light. The rest poured down on their figures, bathing them in faded golden. Almost like two angels...

"Beautiful..." - She murmured quietly.

"See!"

"But I'm wearing a little black dress..."

A shade of a smile crossed his feature.

"Don't worry, I won't look."

The red head slapped his arm playfully.

"You perverted exhibitionist!"

"You know you love me!"

"Never said so!"

He chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, typical 'in denial', why am I not surprised?" - Sensing her glare, he sweatdropped - " _Anyway_ , I will find a way. Just trust me... Your hands, Your Majesty?"

She hesitated, but placed her hand on his nonetheless.

His face brightened.

"Now, put your hands on my shoulders... I won't bite, promise."

"And if I asked you to, would you?" - Apperently, her mouth had grown a mind of it own. When Erza could finally registered what she'd just said, she immediately clamped a hand on her mouth, barely covering her tomatoes-like face.

Gray flashed her a feral grin.

"Now, if you asked, then it would be a whole different story here..."

"Gray!"

"Ok, your hands are supposed to be on my shoulders, not there." - Calloused fingers gently pried her hand ou of her mouth and placed it on the supposed place.

Her poor face couldn't get any hotter.

"G-Gray... Your clothes..."

His hand cupped her face, fingrtips running lazily down until they settled themselves at her slim waist. The other hand brushed on her cheeks, to the shell of her skull and then the black bow tying her hair. And with a swift motion, all the flame-coloured streamed down her back.

"Wha-"

Gray shrugged.

"It looks better this way."

He was humming, the same song she'd heard on their first meeting, and Erza gave him a playful smile.

"You sing terrible."

"Whatever you said, Your Highness. Whaterver."

And she never had the chance to tell him, but that night, spinning and twirling around gracefully in his arms, the world blurring from her view and her hair flying freely in the air, it was perfect.

* * *

 _But when you think Tim McGraw_

 _I hope you think my favourite song_

 _The one we danced to all night long_

 _The moon's like a spotlight on the lake_

 _When you think happiness_

 _I hope you think that little black dress_

 _Think of my head on your chess_

 _And my old faded blue jeans_

 _When you think Tim McGraw_

 _I hope you think of me_

* * *

 _This is the tree..._

Three years ago seemed like a surreal timeline already. It wasn't long enough to blame the harsh distance. Wasn't short enough to be called a one-time thing.

It fell in between. Just like her relationship with Gray.

Something that can't be named.

Their bond was much deeper than any friends would have, even best friends. Maybe it was because they were strangers at first that made everything seem so easy. Maybe because they never really discussed about themselves. It was just living the moment... And while Erza appreciated it, the feathery touch of memories just wasn't enough.

There were times that she desperately yearned for that cold arms. Times that his name slipped out her tongue whenever she laughed. Times that she wanted to show him something - a wildflower, a skyscraper...

If Erza was completely honestly with herself...

It was easy, really. A four-letter word that could easily lose the meaning - she'd learnt it the hard way.

She _loves_ Gray.

Her hand touched the piece of paper in the pocket. Another bittersweet reminder.

Straightening it, her fingertips brushed endearingly against those elegant, cursive handwriting.

She wrote this, and at the same time she did not write this.

Her seventeen-year-old self did. She, mustering all the courage, had poured out everything to him, even her feeling. And that same seventeen-year-old had run away in the night, returning to Magnolia without saying goodbye. The same self who kept this letter in her purse. The same self who cried all her tears out, and still cried even though there was nothing left.

* * *

 _September saw a month of tears_

 _And thanking God that you weren't here to see me like that_

 _But in a box beneath my bed_

 _Is a letter that you never read_

 _From three summers back_

 _It's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet_

 _And looking back on all of that, it's nice to believe._

* * *

She gripped the paper. Her nail dug painfully into the soft white skin, sending small shivers down her spines.

He deserved to know this. He deserved an explanation. A proper apology. A farewell, maybe.

She deserved this too. Deserved a chance to finally tell him what was trapped and buried deep down her heart in three years, a chance to finally let it go.

 _I will not back down and cower in fear. Not now_.

There it was, his house. If she was lucky, he would be living in the same apartment.

The building didn't change much. It was still the cream-coloured skyscraper, with glass and silver metal, looking modern and simple.

The red head stepped in. Floor 13. Room 12.

Her red hair swang freely, like an enticing, fierce velvet flame.

 _He always liked her hair down._

Caramel-coloured eyes uncharistically shyly snuck a glance at the wooden door.

The transparent nameplate 'Gray Fullbuster' glared at her.

She gave it a smile. A sad smile. He was still here.

 _Still here._

 _But Gray must already have a girlfriend anyway._

 _So... guess this is goodbye, huh?_

 _You know, I was never really good with words._

 _But I wrote this to you... Well, three years ago, when I should have given it to you._

 _It is here now nonetheless._

She slipped it in his doorstep.

 _I... just want to let you know..._

 _I... really loved you._

 _I really... love you._

 _I do._

 _Will... will you remember me too?_

A crystalline droplet rolled down her left eye, tracing her smooth skin.

 _Maybe it's because I've already cried out half of my tears._

Her eyes were still drawn at his name.

She tested it on her tongue, the words rolling and coaxing her mouth in a nameless aftertaste.

 _Gray..._

 _Gray..._

 _Gray..._

And there was cold breath, fanning on her exposed neck. Her own name reverberated in her eardrums, the word coming with a familiar voice. Voice that had haunted her in so many nights.

"Titania?"

* * *

 _And I'm back for the first time since then, standing on your street_

 _And there's a letter left on your doorstep_

 _And the first thing that you'll read_

 _Is when you think Tim McGraw_

 _I hope you think my favourite song_

 _Someday you'll turn your radio on_

 _I hope it takes you back to that place_

* * *

[1]: _Titania_ is a character in William Shakespeare's play _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. In the play, she is the queen of the fairies. Due to Shakespeare's influence, later fiction has often used the name "Titania" for fairy queen characters.  
Gray used that to implied both Erza's title _Queen_ and her beauty, as a way to subtly compliment Erza.

 **Do you guys want the story to end here? Or you think there should be a sequel...?**

 **Anyway, review please!**


	2. Echo: Three Years Ago, Continued

**Rated: T for cursing and angst.**

 **Summary:** Three years, Erza mused, was not a short time. "And I'm back for the first time since then, standing on your street. And there's a letter left on your doorstep, when the first thing that you'll read..." GrayZa, fluffy.

 **Author's Note:** This is a fluffy GrayZa oneshot. If you hate the ship, please kindly and quietly leave now. You have been warned.

 **Side Author's Note:** I love the reviews, love them _sooo_ much! And as I read (and re-read over and over again, awkward... :3) them, I wanted to burst with happiness. Literally. :3

And as to answer you guys, I **do** love to leave the ending open (as I said before), because a) I want you guys to have your own ending, like, you know, let your imagination run wild. :3 And that way, you won't be disappointed with my ending; b) I'm utterly, horribly lazy (Well that explains why this second part is shorter than the first, lolz) and c) I intended to make _Remembrance_ a oneshot. But you want a sequel, and well, who am I to let you lovely reviewers down when you are nothing but impossibly nice? :3 Only _Guest_ is the one who so much as to share the same thought with me though - not that I blame you guys or anything.

There have been some ideas for another GrayZa oneshot collection in my head these days, and I promise if you give me more than five reviews for this chapter, I will write it. So, deal?

 **Disclaimer: This is just a fan's imagination running wild. I don't have any ownership, or make any monetary out of this. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and Tim McGraw (the song, the song, not the singer, get your mind out of the guts!) rightfully belongs to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as Erza heard his voice.

She didn't dare to look back - their were so many uncertainties. So many possibilities.

 _What if Gray read the letter and decided he didn't love her back?_

 _What if he had a girlfriend?_

 _What if, oh God, what if he hated her?_

So many assumptions. So many questions dancing and twirling around her mind.

Maybe if she didn't respond, he would leave her here alone. It was bad enough already. She didn't need another heartbreak, she didn't...

"Erza...? Is that... you?"

His voice trembled, and it took everything in her to stand still.

"Erza?"

 _God, why did he have to say her name like that...? Hearing it, just hearing it made her knees go weak already._

"Erza!"

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in determination. Small, sharp whiteness bit down her pink lower lip, so hard that it sent pain down her body and vibrant, warm, liquid redness drawing out...

Cold hands gripped her shoulders tightly, and he turned her around with ease.

Dark blue pools stared intently at her caramel-coloured eyes, his gaze looked right at her, stirring and waking every memories, like he could see right through her soul and know every secret deep down...

It felt like drowning, his eyes had some sort of magnetism on her that Erza couldn't pull away even if she wanted to. They burnt into her, demanding an answer, telling her to let out every detail, and she was suffocating, weighing down and down, her lungs hurt so bad,...

A warm stream ran down her chin, salty taste lingered on her tongue and she realized that was blood.

"Why don't you talk to me?"

His voice, rasp and smooth and warm as ever, ringing in her ears, minty breath fanned her face. His hands steadied her, keeping her in his embrace, and Erza found herself trapped.

Fury suddenly slashed through her body and she laughed bitterly, shaking her head:

"Dammit, Gray, just let go of me already!"

It wasn't her voice, it wasn't how she wanted it to sound - instead of sounding distant and indifferent, and maybe even angry, those words were raw and vulnerable, weak, weak, weak...

And those blue eyes darkened, glaring at her now, his voice suddenly raised an octave; anger wavering and spilling out:

"Three years and this is how you greet me? Damn Titania, do you know three years is a very long time?"

A pause, a heavy breath and a sigh.

"Do you even realize that I have been waiting - waiting for you to one day showing up in my door?"

"Do you even realize that I have turned this whole city upside down to find you?"

Her breath hitched, sticking in the vocal chord, her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth, everything suddenly went _dry_.

His voice softened, glare shifted from her. She found it harder and harder to breathe, but wasn't sure if it was because of his steely grip, or the realization pressing down.

"Do you even know how much I missed - how much I miss you...?"

Tears were pricking at the back of her eyes, and everything in her vision began to swim freely, mingling and mixing into one hot blurry mess.

His warmth slowly left her body as he pulled her away, a strained smile crawling and tugging at his lips:

"Nevermind..."

Empty. She felt empty inside. As if his words had drained every emotions out of her body, leaving Erza weightless, unstable and suffering, as if one slight breeze could blow her away.

It felt cold. Like every single warm had left her. Dull and dark.

And this time, it was her hands, shaking and trembling, that pulled Gray closer to her body.

Erza pressed her body flushed against his, feeling and savouring every bit of his cold aura, her nose buried deep in the crook of his neck - she had to stand on the tips of her feet to meet his face. Scarlet hair streamed down, draping her body, falling on him, curtaining them from the rest of the world.

His body went rigid in her embrace, and the he relaxed.

Her words, a whisper, shaking and stained with salty tears, floated freely in the air:

"I miss you too..."

A slightest of smile tugged at his lips, as Gray gently pushed her bang from her eyes.

* * *

"Soooo..."

She looked at him, a frown marred her beautiful face:

"Don't. Even. Go. There."

Gray snickered.

"What? You went all the way to my house to send this letter, right? So it's only normal logic that I should read it."

Erza popped another lemon drop in her mouth, the sweet and sour flavour make her smile happily for a second, before she frowned again:

"Wait until I come home. Then you can read whatever you want."

There was a slightest look crossed his feature: sad, angry, confused; just the slightest that when she blinked again, they all disappeared, and Erza wondered if she was hallucinating.

"Mhmmm..." - He mused.

"So what is it that you have to go so far to deliver it? You could have it sent by post office, you know."

Silence.

"Tiiiiittttaaaannnniiiiiaaaaa..."

"Oh shut up you mortal."

He gave her a playful smirk.

"And put a shirt on, seriously. You have to be graceful that I lowered myself down here to meet a mortal, of all people." - She jabbed a finger at his bare chest again.

His smirk widened:

"Like what you see, Your Highness?"

Pink hue dusted her face.

"Hah, like I care."

"Oh please, you said you love me yourself."

She startled.

Gray waved his hand in front of her face worriedly:

"Erza?"

No answer.

"Erza?"

She could only so much as utter a coherent word:

"You... read it?"

"No?"

Realization dawned on his face and he grinned wickedly:

"But you reallllyyyyyy do love me, don't you?"

The colour of her face could make even Wendy proud, as it pushed her fiery red hair to shame.

And all she could do was stuttered weakly to a triumphant Gray:

"It-it-it was my seventeen-year-old self, not me..."

There was only a flash of disappointment on his face. And he quickly covered it with another grin.

"Oh really...?"

Erza meekly nodded.

His face was so close to her.

Cold breath brushed her smooth skin. She sharply inhaled.

"Then..."

The tips of their noses were brushing against each other, and he was too close that she could see the golden gleam sparkling in his eyes, and the movements of his lips as he spoke.

"Can you tell your seventeen-year-old self that I love her too...?"

And he kissed her.

* * *

 **Yep, thit will end here. There will be no more sequel.**

 **What? You guys want another?**

 **Oh come on! Give me a break!**

 **You know, I'll only consider that idea _if_ , and only _if_ , you give me reviews.**

 **So get your hands to the keyboard and start typing already!**

 **Love you all!**


End file.
